The Switch
by Anime Alert
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Ireland's 2p! version was like? Well, guess what: You already met her. But you never met the real Ireland before. Confusing, ne?
1. Chapter 1

Ireland was quietly painting her nails a bright pink and was contemplating putting smiley faces on them when she began to realize that her little sister, Liest, was standing behind her, annoyed. "Oh! Hi, Sis! When did you get here?" She asked excitedly, totally not realizing that Liest was probably not going to appreciate her perkiness. But then again, that was her trademark, so why didn't anyone like it?

"You idiot," Liest growled. Liest was the family demon, and _really _hated her older sister. "I got here only, oh, an _hour_ ago! How long does it take you to paint your nails?!"

Ireland pouted. "Don't you like them? I could paint yours! Yea! Can I paint your nails? Pretty please?" She begged with puppy dog eyes. She was a major ditz, but she could almost always get what she wanted. Mostly because, if she didn't, she would throw a major temper tantrum.

"HELL NO!" Liest screamed. "I HATE PINK!" She walked over and slapped Ireland. "You… you little BITCH!"

Ireland's eyes filled up with tears as she touched her red cheek. "Ow… why, Liest? Why do you hate me?" She asked tremblingly. She then ran out, because she was a little afraid of her sister's reason. Suddenly, she became… so tired… so…

She stopped. Why was she tired? She fell to her knees. Why? What had made her so tired all of a sudden? Slowly, her eyes closed… and she fainted.

* * *

2p!Ireland was fighting 2p!Italy… again… and was winning. To some, it just looked like a knife fight, but to the ones who actually knew the history of those two, it was a fight for dominance. See, Ireland was the absolute most _terrifying_ 2p! that there was. 2p!Italy was very, very jealous of that, as he was just barely below her. As a result, they often had bloody battles, and whoever won, was the leader, because in the world of the 2p!s, the scariest were the leaders.

2p!Ireland efficiently disarmed her opponent (again), kicked him in his weakest spot (which was not, actually, his "special spot"), and pinned him down with a knife to his neck. "_Yield._" She hissed at him, her eyes screaming bloodlust.

2p!Italy, recalling how she'd managed to nearly kill everyone she met, decided to play a little trick. He went fully limp, making her think he was submitting.

2p!Ireland, however, was not so easily fooled. She knew exactly what she was doing, but decided to play a little trick of her own. She got off him, seeming like she was going along with it, even going so far as to help him up.

2p!Italy realized what she was doing, but only because she _always _got a verbal confirmation. He calmly accepted her help, and immediately activated the circle that 2p!Japan had tattooed into his hand. He'd been furious at the time, but now took advantage of the barely inked lines.

2p!Ireland had not been expecting that little trick, and was promptly hurled across the battle hall. She hit her head on the opposing wall, and was cleanly knocked out. _Damn you, Italy…_


	2. Chapter 2

When the 2p!s saw 2p!Ireland get tossed like a stick, all but 2p!Japan were surprised. 2p!Japan knew that 2p!Italy had used the circle, so when 2p!Ireland was tossed, he walked over and grinned. "Nice job. You still mad about… you know what?" He asked tentatively.

"Oohhh… what happened… my head…" 2p!Ireland groaned from across the battle hall, just as 2p!Italy said, "Not really. What's the circle thing for?"

Everyone stared as 2p!Ireland sat up and rubbed her head, on which the hair was whitening and lengthening in a sort of wave, as well as becoming completely straight. "What the HELL?!" Someone finally screamed.

Then her eyes opened, now red, and she started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Liest was looking for her sister, and found her, passed out, in a particularly unused corridor. She stopped at the carved archway, stunned, as her older sister's hair became shorter and blackened in a wave motion, as it also became slightly wavy. _What the fuck…?_ She thought. Then she heard her sister groan.

"Nnn… what the _hell,_ Italy? What the fuck did you _do,_ you idiotic bastard…?" Ireland groaned as she picked herself up. Her eyes, now looking like a dark sea, opened as she looked down at herself… and began screaming. "AAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY AM I AN A FUCKING PINK MINIDRESS?! WHAT THE FUCK, ITALY?!" She screamed. Then she saw Liest, jumped up and said, "Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you? And WHERE IS THAT FUCKING ITALY?!" She screamed the last bit, complete rage burning in her eyes.


End file.
